dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Muse-Verse
Muse-Verse is a live action superhero universe based on DC comics created by Lover of the Muse. Muse-Verse comes from an alternate time-line where the 2011 Green Lantern movie was successful in jumps tarting a DC shared movie universe. Along with producing cinematic movies, the DCEU also produces a miniseries of TV movies called "Brave and the Bold" which feature superheroes teaming up. Myth Arc Just like the MCU has a myth arc based on the Infinity Gauntlet storyline, the DCEU has a myth arc inspired by the Cadmus storyline from Justice League Unlimited as well as "Kingdom Come". From the very beginning the government is suspicious of superheroes so a clandestine group is searching for ways to control or combat them. A previous generation of heroes called the Justice Society came to be seen as a threat because they refused to give up their independence and work for the government, consequently most it's members were systematically killed Phase 1 movies Green Lantern (2011) This movie actually exists. Aquaman (2011) Arthur Curry's search for his missing mother and the truth behind his mysterious powers takes him on adventure to the lost civilization of Atlantis where he gets involved in a conspiracy between factions fighting for the throne. Arthur is aided on his adventure by an autistic black scientist named David Washington who has spent his entire life trying to prove Atlantis exists and he isn't just a crackpot. When David was 10 years old he was on a ship that sank and his parents drowned but he was rescued by a woman with gills. The woman saved David but left his parents to drown. Flash (2013) Superman: Metal Zero (2013) Inspired by the Superman: the animated series episode "Last son of Krypton part 3" Superman faces off against the terrorist John Corbin who has stolen a robotic battlesuit developed by Lexcorp. John Corbin tries to commit suicide after being defeated by Superman and as far as Superman can tell Corbin succeeds but his body is later rebuilt with a Kryptonite heart and he becomes Metallo. It's revealed that Lex Luthor was behind the theft. Batman: Arkham Asylum (2014) Batman story inspired by the events of the game and the graphic novel. Wonder Woman (2014) Each Wonder Woman movie takes place in a different decade and is inspired by a different era of Woder Woman comics. This film takes place during WW2 and is inspired by comics of that era. Justice League: Brave and the Bold (2015) Every time a Green Lantern is killed an alien menace called Starro invades that Lantern's sector and starts conquering worlds. The Martian Manhunter comes to earth after his planet is conquered by Starro, then the Martian Manhunter recruits Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash and Green Lantern to stop Starro. Starro invades and his spores spread all over the world attaching themselves to people's faces and taking over their minds. Starro has also brought with him 7 elemental golums called the Appelexians. When the Justice League assembles for the first time to defeat Starro and the Applexians. The military leaders and government officials are humiliated by the fact that the fact that they needed a group of superpowered vigilantes to come to their rescue and realize how laughably outmatched they are. Phase 2 Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps (2016) Superman: Collector of worlds (2016) Superman goes up against Braniac (played by Keanu Reeves), after Brainiac shrinks down the entire city of Metropolis. Aquaman vs Black Manta (2017) Arthur Curry must protect the Kingdom of Atlantis from Invasion by Black Manta. Flash: Family Reunion (2017) Batman: Arkham City (2018) Wonder Woman: Revenge of Dr Cyber (2018) This story takes place in the 60's. Diana and Steve have gotten married, and Diana has given up her powers and cut ties with Themiscyra to live as normal woman. Steve Trevor is captured on a mission by the mysterious mastermind Dr Cyber who is bent on destroying the world. Diana trains with a monk named I-ching to get back in shape then goes on a quest to save her husband and the world, but can she really do both? Justice League: A Better World (2019) The Justice League travels to another dimension, one where their counterparts have taken over the world, deciding the only way to protect the world is to rule it. This movie is based partially on the events of the Justice League episode "a better world" but also takes some inspiration from "Justice League: Gods among us". Phase 3 Green Lantern: Return of Parallax (2020) Aquaman vs King Atlan (2020) Wonder Woman: Requiem of Olympus (2022) Superman: Phantom Zone (2024) Batman: Arkham Knight (2025) Justice League: Checkmate - part 1 (2026) Justice League: Checlimate - part 2 (2027) TV shows Brave and the Bold (mini-series) Justice Society of America (mini-series) Titans Booster Gold and Blue Beetle Category:Universes Category:Muse-Verse